


All Because Of That Damn Popsicle

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Imagination, Innocence, M/M, Newt is awesome, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Rough Oral Sex, Thomas is innocent, minho is horny, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a casual day trip at the beach until Thomas decides to eat a Popsicle.</p><p>or</p><p>Minho imagining himself abusing Thomas's mouth with his own "Popsicle".</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Because Of That Damn Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, these inspirations need to stop coming, I have to study! O.M.G!
> 
> Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I am a pervert and I do not own the characters in the story or else all hell will break loose.

The trip had been perfectly fine. They were enjoying themselves by the beach. The sun shone bright upon them. They entertained themselves with volleyballs, swimming, or just plainly chasing each other around childishly.

Everything had been fine for Minho, until Newt suggested the gang to cool themselves with the dessert kiosk just few feet away from them. Minho did not know the danger that lingered when they approached the kiosk.

Minho ate his ice cream in joy after he paid for it, paying no mind to the others as they ordered their own dessert. Then, Thomas ordered a freakin’ strawberry flavored ice Popsicle. And that was the moment Minho knew he was fucked.

“Yes!” Thomas shouted in excitement, he licked his lips as he opened the packet of the Popsicle, revealing a red colored ice stick.

Minho stared dumbstruck as Thomas immediately mouthed at the tip of the Popsicle and sucked happily. _Shit_. Minho’s dick started to twitch as Thomas hummed when the Popsicle went deeper in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he did. Thomas looked so damn innocent while making such a suggestive movement. Well… suggestive for Minho, that is.

Thomas groaned out loud as he pulled the Popsicle out until the tip was left in his mouth, then his tongue swirled the tip of the Popsicle. _Oh god_ … Minho didn’t even feel his ice cream melting and flowing down his hand as the scene unfold in front of him.

“Hah…hah…” Thomas had to pull the Popsicle out to pant as he sucked too long and was out of breath. _Fucking hell_ … the way Thomas stared at the Popsicle was so full of hunger and want, it made Minho’s stomach lurched in arousal as his crotch started to tent up. What’s more was the innocence that shone through Thomas’s doe eyes while he was doing everything, the innocence that Minho so desperately wanted to ravish right now.

“Bro… your ice cream is melting man,” Frypan reminded Minho. Minho snapped out of his trance from the vulgar scene, blinking his eyes rapidly.

“Here!” Minho shoved his ice cream into Frypan’s hand, “you can have it!”, and Minho dashed away in a hurry.

“Where’s Minho going?” Thomas blinked his eyes in confusion at the retreating sight of a tanned back.

“Who knows?” Newt had a knowing smirk on his face as he licked his own ice cream.

* * *

Minho slammed the bathroom stall door and hurriedly locked it. He sat down on the toilet seat and immediately pulled his swimming trunks down to his knees. He palmed his rock hard dick and groaned out in relief. _Fuck Thomas and his mouth!_

His mind jump started the imaginative side of his brain.

_Thomas was kneeling in front of him, looking helpless and lost. He would bat his eyelashes and stared at Minho innocently with his head tilted up towards Minho. “Minho?” the imaginative Thomas asked expectantly._

_Minho smirked as he slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his erected dick at Thomas’s eye level. Thomas would gasped out loud at the large size in mild surprise. “M-Minho…?” Thomas asked again. But Minho would not reply, instead he used the grip behind Thomas’s neck to pull him towards Minho’s dick._

_Thomas would look up at Minho expectantly when his lips came in contact with Minho’s dick. “Don’t you like Popsicles?” Minho nudged Thomas’s lips with the tip of his dick, “here’s one for you…”_

_Then, Thomas would inspect Minho’s package like a foreign object as if evaluating it, then he would grin happily and naively, opening his mouth to bring the tip inside his mouth._

Minho started to stroke the tip of his dick in sync with the imagination, groaning out slightly as his body heat started to rise.

_“Hmm…” Thomas hummed as he sucked at the tip like it was the tastiest thing ever existed. He would swirl his tongue around the tip and poke slightly at the slit, one of his hand would grab the base of Minho’s dick to direct it however he want._

_“That’s right… mmhh…” Minho massaged Thomas’s scalp as Thomas hummed happily with his mouth around Minho’s dick. Thomas pulled back a bit to swirl his tongue at the head, causing pleasure to course through Minho._

Minho bit his bottom lip to silent himself as he nudged the slit with his forefinger.

_However, it wasn’t enough for Minho. The hand that was massaging Thomas’s scalp tightened around Thomas’s hair, making Thomas cry out which made Minho shudder in bliss at the sound. “M-Minho!” Thomas whined at the hair pulling._

_Minho had a predatorily grin on his face as he used the Thomas’s hair as a leash to drag Thomas’s head, sliding himself into the hot and wetness of Thomas’s mouth. Minho groaned out loud and rough as he felt the pink lips stretching wide around his large girth as he slowly entered the cavern. Thomas’s brow scrunched in concentration and displeasure as his mouth was assaulted forcefully, “Hmm!!” Thomas protested slightly when he felt he couldn’t take it anymore, breaths came with a frantic pace as he struggled to breathe through his nose that was buried at Minho’s pubes._

_Minho gritted his teeth as he pulled harder at the hair. “Hmmm!!” tears started to pool at the side of Thomas’s eyes, Thomas clawed at Minho’s thighs instinctively. Then Thomas would look up at Minho with his teary brown eyes pleadingly as if begging for mercy. But instead it spurred Minho on even more, the way those pink lips stretched around him, cheeks flushed and hollowed, eyes shining with the teardrops._

The image of Thomas’s innocent face, an expression that showed how much he trusted Minho in his mind made Minho slam his fist against the wall next to him as he gritted his teeth while brows furrowed in concentration to tug at his erection.

_“Suck!” Minho commanded. The first tear flowed down as Thomas squeezed his eyes tight and sucked Minho, hollowing his cheeks even more, making slurping sounds as he sucked Minho like his life depended on it. Minho moaned out load as suction around his dick caused tingles down his spine, he threw his head back as he unclenched and clenched Thomas’s hair._

_“Aren’t you a good boy, Thomas?” Minho used his free hand to wipe Thomas’s tear away. Thomas blinked open his brown eyes to stare curiously at Minho, Minho could see the purity in those pretty eyes, and how Thomas trusted him without a doubt as he continued to suck Minho off. Thomas nodded in confirmation at Minho’s question._

_Minho smiled fondly at Thomas as he pulled Thomas off him. “Hah…hah…” Thomas panted in desperation to greedily suck in oxygen. “You are doing such a good job, Tommyboy…” Thomas blinked owlishly at Minho while awaiting his next course of action. “M-Minho?” Thomas’s meek voice was so croaked and wrecked as Minho lifted his chin up to meet their gaze. Thomas’s lips was bright red from the sucking, face flushed red, it wasn’t fair that Thomas looked so pornographic yet so gullible at the same time as he stared up at Minho with so much trust and naivety in his eyes._

It took so much self-control for Minho to not just go back out there and drag Thomas inside here so he could fuck the innocence out of Thomas. Minho started to tug harder at his erection while he gritted his teeth.

_“Good boys should be rewarded, don’t you think?” Minho smirked. Thomas nodded frantically, waiting patiently for his reward. Minho stood up from his sitting position, his dick still hung directly in front of Thomas. “Open your mouth,” Minho instructed._

_Thomas willingly opened his mouth, Minho used one of his hands to clamp at Thomas’s jaw to open it wider. Then, Minho thrusted his hips forward, causing his dick to be deep throated in one go, immediately surrounded by a hot and tight cavern of Thomas’s throat. Thomas’s eyes widened in shock at what was happening as his gag reflex didn’t even manage to trigger at the sudden assault, his limbs thrashed around, gargled protests came from Thomas as Minho's dick choked him._

_Minho had one hand on Thomas’s jaw and another griping his hair, forcing Thomas’s mouth wide open as he proceeded to fuck Thomas’s mouth earnestly. Thomas started to tear up again as he whined at the rough treatment. Red lines formed at Minho’s thighs as Thomas scratched at Minho, slurping noises echoed around them as Minho went in and out of Thomas’s throat. Thomas made the most erotic sounds Minho had ever heard as he gasped and whined and moaned without restraint while his mouth was fucked and abused by Minho. Drool starting flow down from the side of Thomas’s lips as Thomas’s jaw started to get sore from how long his mouth was being forced open. Thomas was crying as tears fell continuously from the brown eyes. Minho groaned as those beautiful eyes stared directly at him as he watched himself fuck Thomas's throat. Thomas looked so little and helpless as he just let himself be used by Minho._

_I’m so close!_ Minho thought as he kept on imagining his hand wrapped around his dick to be Thomas’s mouth and he tugged profusely at himself.

_Minho pulled himself out of Thomas’s mouth, instantly Thomas coughed and hacked after mercy has been shown upon him. Minho tugged frantically at himself to finish off, while using the other hand to lift Thomas’s chin to meet their gaze. “Y-you want some m-milk, babyboy?” even his own imaginative self sounded so spent in his own mind. “Y-yes…p-please..." Thomas replied with shuddering breaths and trembling lips. After so much abuse, the imaginative Thomas still trusted Minho without a second thought, it's not **fair**. Thomas hung his mouth open as Minho was so close to his climax. “P-please feed me…” Thomas looked up at Minho,  tousled brown hair was a mess, bangs covered his sweaty forehead, drools and tears stained his pretty face, his cheeks flushed red alongside bruises on his jaws from Minho’s grip, innocence shining in the glistening brown eyes, and Thomas whined needily “… Daddy.”_

“FUCK!” Minho screamed as he came into his own hand, cum jetting out and staining the inside of the toilet bowl. Minho panted harshly as he tried to regain his breath. He tugged up his trunks back up gingerly as he flushed the evidence of a sinful act away. He covered his face with the non-stained hand as he huffed with slight desperation. He didn’t understand how he couldn’t control his hormones and needs when it came to a beautiful brown-haired boy.

“Minho~” speaking of the devil, the familiar voice of the aforementioned boy rang around the bathroom as the bathroom door was shoved open.

“I’m here…” Minho sighed as he exited the stall.

“You okay?” Thomas tilted his head sideways cutely as he stared questioningly at Minho.

“I’m fi—” Minho stopped midway as he stared at the white stain on Thomas’s face that reminded Minho of cum and it looked so _arousing_ alongside Thomas’s pink lips caused by the strawberry Popsicle.

“W-what’s wrong with your face?” Minho asked through gritted teeth as he tried to control his inner beast, arousal started to kick in once more.

“Oh!” Thomas touched his face to gather some of the white stain from his face with his finger, and he fucking _licked_ at his finger, “Newt’s ice cream, he accidentally slipped and it flew to my face…” Thomas continued to explain the story, but Minho wasn’t listening, his control was slipping every second that ticked by.

“… come here to wash up.” Thomas finished his story, then he blinked innocently and with slight confusion as Minho panted harshly while staring at Thomas with a weird expression.

Thomas walked towards Minho to inspect him, “You okay, Minho?”, Thomas poked at Minho’s face.

Something snapped inside Minho. Thomas yelped as he was tugged roughly into a bathroom stall by Minho.

“Ahh! Minho! Harder! AHH!” Newt leaned against the outside wall of the bathroom as he could hear Thomas’s cries coming from the bathroom. With a triumphant grin, he walked away from the love-making session in the bathroom.

He won't be the only one to have a limp in his gang of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone send me a psychologist. And also a comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading this random, _random_ fic.


End file.
